From The New to the Morons?
by MAKEMESOMETEA
Summary: From Labour to ConLib. Follows England's perspective of his Prime Minister's from 1997- present.
1. First of all, Hi guys

Finally, a fresh beacon of hope. A fresh Labour beacon of hope. Tony Blair, young, promising, and a family man to boot! A fresh new start of England, for Britain, and don't forget Northern Ireland. After a long old stretch of Tory UK, a long old stretch of rebellious, punk England.

This was defiantly the end of all that, England reflected as smiling he shook the hand of the new Prime Minister of The United Kingdom Great Britain and Northern Ireland under Queen Elizabeth The Second.

As England nodded his head, his hand still in a vice like grip, he noted Blair's abnormally large smile and his huge ears that stuck out from the side of his head.

At least they had something in common so far.

Bill Clinton personally had taken a liking to him, even talking to him personally before he had even won the election.

Although everyone had known he would win, the opposition simply had no chance. 1997, hopefully people would look back on this day as a dramatic change for England, for the best. The short nation then looked over Blair's shoulder, at the man behind him. A plump and not very attractive man, John Prescott. England nodded curtly, before turning his attention back to the new Prime Minister, he smiled, once again, the camera's flashing momentarily blinding him. But nothing could dishearten him today. It was too much of a good day.

Emerald met sapphire, as Arthur once again looked into Tony's eyes. Feeling he should say something, but not knowing what, so instead he broke away as the reporters once again started yelling at Blair.

"Mr. Blair, how does it feel now you are actually here?"

"How has Gordon Brown reacted to this?"

They all yelled, and yelled, asking more questions than anyone could possibly answer in a lifetime. England began walking away from the podium outside the famous black door of Downing Street, a spring in his step and a smile on his lips as he heard Tony finally manage to get a word in edgeways.

"Well first of all, hi guys."


	2. The Pros And Prescott's

A year went by, The Good Friday Agreement went down exceedingly well. A big step in ending the conflict in Northern Ireland. The country entered an economic boom, then started a golden age, everything was cheap, and people could afford almost everything. England was feeling exceptionally happy, sure with how chummy Clinton and Blair were he was having to spend long periods of time with America, but deep, deep down, he actually quite looked forward to these times. Him and Blair got on well personally too. He was a nice man, ordinary but nice.

While sorting through some stuff, seeing what he could either keep up in the attic out of sight or throw away he opened a box that looked surprisingly new. It was the only thing in the large storage room that wasn't completely covered in a thick layer of dust.

He smiled sadly as he opened it, seeing the very familiar yellow and pink of one of The Sex Pistols' vinyl covers. He lifted it out, smiling sadly and blowing some of the dust off. He delved back into the box finding cassettes', posters and a very familiar pair of leather trousers.

This set him off in search of his guitar, which lay a few feet away, the red dulled by the greyish dust. He took a moment, using his hands to wipe off the dust. He plucked a string, the sound it created sounding boring without an amp. He tried to play something, but failed miserably. Hen again, he couldn't really play it in the first place.

It seemed such a long time since he'd given the punk stuff up for good, but in reality, it had only been two years.

Just two years ago, he had been angry, really angry about everything. And now, life was blissful and easy.

* * *

The year Two Thousand and One. Well, not much had happened, everyone had been terrified by the Millennium Bug, thinking all computers would just blow, but nothing happened. But it was this year, things started happening.

It was now England started wondering if he had been right about Blair. He was too close to Clinton, way too close. And then he went to war in Iraq.

There were protests. England personally had had a 'heated discussion' with the Prime Minister. Things started to get tense, the people shifted uneasily. And what the people did England did.

* * *

Two Thousand and Three. Clinton was out of office, replaced by Bush, who he was also way too chummy with. This was pushing the 'Special Relationship' too far. Arthur was starting to get sick of even the mention of the name America. The two not getting along so well of late.

Blair started another war. More protests. The 'New Labour' Tony created was too much like The normal Conservatives. England and Blair got into another heated discussion, this one a bit more heated.

For the first night since Blair had come into office, England got out the guitar, finding his emotions still spilling out at Three am. Although the drink helped considerably.

And just like that, the economy crashed.

The US banking system triggered it all.

It crashed, people owed too much money, the government's had to bail out the banks and found themselves in debt. Like a line of dominoes, each countries economy crashed.

The golden days had gone on too long, people had become stupid with their money.

So this was why, at a ridiculously early hour, England found himself in a room, in bustling Downing Street, sipping strong coffee in an attempt to stay awake while they tried to bail themselves out of this mess.

It was several hours later, that Tony announced his resignation.

This time England and Blair did not et into a 'heated discussion' they had a full blown argument. John Prescott was delighted to jump in, and it took several minuets of shouting before Gordon shocked them all into silence by smiling.

It was a truly hideous sight.

But Blair was leaving and that was that, and now the ugly Scotsman Brown would be Prime Minister, well at least he was an economist.

After Blair had announced his official resignation. England finally managed to catch a few minuets to rest, as he buried his face under the duvet, the curtains doing a very poor job of keeping the light out, he reflected Blair's time in office.

He done a lot of good in 10 years, and some things that were deemed as being not so good. In fact, they went down terribly with the British public, and England reflected, it was a shame, he'd only be remembered for the bad stuff.

* * *

Tony Blair.

In Office 1997-2007

* * *

AC:Hey guys! This idea came too me just while randomly thinking. I guess it doesn't seem much like a fan fiction. It's a bit too political in a way… But anyway, I can promise by the Hung Parliament, it will defiantly be very fan fiction-y. Anyway, we just finished Blair! What did you all think! Please, please give me feed back. It makes me feel special inside, and inspires me to write more.

I guess this is also a kind of politics lesson.. I don't know..

Anyway, FEED ME REVIEWS.

And I'll see you next time with the loveable Brown! BAI BAI~!

((By the way, if you get the "First of all, hi guys" you may marry me~! 3))


End file.
